Claypool
The Township of Claypool is one of the largest towns in Queensdale, residing south of Divinity's Reach. Because of its protective walls, it serves as a refuge for those displaced by centaur attacks. Overview The region of Claypool sits between the rough lands of the south, and the fast-paced city to the north. Like Shaemoor, Claypool currently faces Centaur forces trying to push the line of defense closer and closer to the town proper. Unlike Shaemoor however, the Township of Claypool is heavily fortified. Great walls surround it -- and should the Centaur somehow manage to breach them, they would have to face the countless Seraph forces hosted within as the town is used to train militia and Seraph recruits for the war. For this reason, the residents of southwest Queensdale enjoy a slower, more idyllic lifestyle. They are also well known for their crafters and are the main manufacturers for the Seraph - most weaponry found in Divinity's Reach was forged in Claypool. It's not uncommon for young people from as far as Gendarren or Divinity's Reach to make a pilgrimage to Claypool in order to learn blacksmithing or tailoring. The main inn at Claypool, The Apple and the Arrow, was named after the archery skills of Ember Whisperwind, one of the founders of the town. The town itself is named after the noble family who owns the land, the current head being Lord Arrin Claypool. Adding to the sheer beauty of the region are the Clayent Falls, just west of town. While the southern shore is said to be perfectly safe for swimming, locals urge people to stay far from the north side of the lake, where bears have been known to wander down from the hills. Past Ministers * Arathander Valoran * Ofelia Lumare * Zhi Tseng * Allyria Dylane * Kyle Jacobs * Shandor Voss NPC Locations The Apple and The Arrow: Located close to the main entrance of the town the Inn is named in honor of one of the city's founders who was a skilled archer. It is also the location of the town's shooting range where Seraph train new recruits, making it sometimes a daring place to stay the night. The Heartwoods: Sprawling and vast, the Heartwoods of this region are renown for their old age and beauty. Unfortunately, that beauty has now come under the attack of the Centaur, making trips into the woods very dangerous. The Heartwoods hold special value to the residents of Claypool, and many families have their own stories about them. Treants have been known to call the Heartwoods home. NPC Citizens PC Locations Rowanwilde: A manor just outside Claypool, built by Desider Saville. It measures a bit smaller than Roanrock, but is more modern in its construction and amenities. It maintains two guest rooms for Priory members, as well as a small library, a greenhouse, and a solar. Part of its name comes from its location, which is jutted up against a swath of deciduous trees. The thundering of Clayent Falls is a low roar in the distance. Roanwilde is known for its wild deer and its wildflowers. Valor Hill: Beyond the township and the bountiful fields, a cannon blast cracks through the air as voices join together to the beat of boots on the ground. The manned walls rise high, defending the structures behind it with the discouraging appearance of armed personnel and weaponry. This is Valor Hill, seat of House Kent and their proud academy dedicated to shaping a victorious future. The estate bears the features and design of old Ascalon with the same architecture reflected in the academy standing tall with the griffin banner vigilantly flying. '''Westercrest Acreage: '''Located within an expansive pasture of verdant vegetation and a dense woodland, scattered oak and maple trees line the edge of the property's boundaries. Founded by the Valen family in 1250 A.E. Westercrest Acreage functions as the breeding grounds for two notable Ascalonian and Krytan equine species' being the Orelian and Aramore, who have been genetically reared to adopt to the Krytan weather climate. Westercrest Acreage is supported by a dedicated staff, as business almost solely run by members of the Valen family. PC Citizens * Cecil Saville * Delphine Saville * House Dylane * House Kent * House SavilleCategory:District Profiles